vaffandomcom-20200213-history
H2O Delirious
Jonathan also known as 'H2O Delirious '''is a YouTuber star known for his unique laugh and diverse gaming content. He was born in North Carolina on May 2nd, 1987, making him 30 years old. H2O Delirious created his Youtube channel on May 24, 2007. Over the years, he has uploaded videos clip from mainstream games like ''Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops II, Ark: Survival Evolution, ''and ''Fallout 4. He has also played secondary games, such as Among the Sleep, H1Z1, Layers of Fear, and The Culling. He has also played indie horror games due to the fan requests, such as Outlast, Among the Sleep, Alien: Isolation, The Evil Within, Five Nights at Freddy's 1 & 4, and'' Silent Hills P.T. Demo.'' In late 2011, H2O Delirious messaged VanossGaming to see if they could collaborate in future videos. From thereon, the two allied and introduced their friends to each other. Most of the Youtubers in the group that we know of today were acquainted with Delirious. A common fan request for milestone celebrations is a face reveal. Many of his friends have already done face reveals for certain milestones, but Delirious has refrained from doing one. (At some point in time, he uploaded a mock Face Reveal video that showed dramatic shots of a water cooler-- a nod to his username.) he loves shuf bears he seems to have pain when having to harm one. its unknown why he loves them. F**K OFF ME!! -playing scary games "I am a professional flyer." ''-GTA 5 ''"Shuch Up!" ''-GTA 5 ''"Come insde with free breadsticks and we're gonna give ya'll a ride with ya momma." Gmod Hide and Seek "Stormpooper where are you, I need my booty cleaned, I want to rub your face right in my a**!" ''Gmod Hide and Seek ''"I'm not ready to be fitten!" ''-GTA 5 ''"I didn't know owls could fly." ''Gmod Hide and Seek "''Haubin Garlage." -GTA 5 "I've got the biggest taint!" -GTA 5 "We turned him into a Pac-Man's little bitch!" -''Gmod Prop Hunt ''"Oooooh, I am the ghost of the masturbating fisherman." -''GTA 5 ''"Keep pushing, Give Birth" ''-GTA 5 "''Hey look, its a shark eating a cheeseburger." -GTA 5 "My name is Delirious, I am serious..." -GTA 5 "Aye aye, Spongebob!" -GTA 5 "Hey Wildcat, can I S*** beside you?" -GTA 5 "WHY IS THERE A REWJDHBTBTRBTBGBF AND A JJ?" *Barks* -''Gmod Prop Hunt ''"NONONONONONONONO!" *snort* -''Gmod Prop Hunt * The username "H2ODelirious" was created after Delirious joined an H2O clan in ''Gears of War. * 'EXP I Delirious' was his original gamertag. * Delirious created his Youtube channel in mid-2007. * He has great love in Teddy Bears to the point he would get extremely stressed out if they get destroyed in-game * Despite not showing his face, Delirious is heavily portrayed by his personality. * Delirious lived in Hampton, Virginia before moving back to his home in North Carolina. * In 2010, Delirious changed the name into H2O Delicious but he changed again into H2O Delirious in the same year. * His character type is Jason Voorhees with a face makeup like a clown * H2O Delirious is the 4th to have an Official Player model of himself (The first three were: VanossGaming, BasicallyIDoWrk and Daithi De Nogla). * Delirious had a player model of his GTA 5 character, but then started using an animated verison of his character. * Action Henk * Agar.io * Alien: Isolation * Amazing Frog * Among the Sleep * Aragami * Ark Survival : Evolved * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate * Assassin's Creed Unity * Baby Blues * Batman: Arkham Knight * Battle Block Theater * Battleborn * Battlefield 1 * BATTLESHIP * Ben and Ed * BioShock: Infinite * Blackwake * Blade Ballet * Block N Load * Boogeyman * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Chicken Invaders * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Cockroach Simulator * Coffin Dodgers * Conan Exiles * Dead by Daylight * Dead Island: Riptide * Dead or Alive: Last Round * Dead Realm * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Rising 4 * Dead Space 3 * Deceit * Depth * Destiny * Devilry * Disc Jam * Doom (Open Beta) * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * EA Sports UFC * Emily Wants To Play * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Fibbage * Finding Bigfoot * Five nights at Freddy's 4 * For Honor * Fortnite * Friday The 13th: The Game * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod * Gears of War 4 * Gears of War: Ultimate Edition * Goat MMO Simulator * Goat Simulator * Golf With Your Friends * GTA IV * GTA V * H1Z1 * Halo 5: Guardians * Halo: Spartan Assault * Hatred * Heartstone: Tavern Brawl * Hektor * Heroes and Generals * Hide and Shriek * Hitman * I Am Bread * Injustice 2 * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kidnapped * Killer Instinct * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Killing Room * Klepto * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Lakeview Cabin Collection IV * Layers of Fear * Left 4 Dead 2 * Left Alone * Mad Max * Maize * Mario Kart 8 * Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite * Minecraft * Mirage: Arcane Warfare * Modern Warfare 3 * MoonBase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Move or Die * Naruto Shippūden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Night Blights * Notes of Obsession * One Piece Burning Blood * Only If * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Overwatch * Paint the Town Red * Party Panic * Passing Pineview Forest * Phantasmal * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Prey * Rainbow Six: Siege * RE77 (Alpha Demo) * Reign of Kings * Resident Evil 7 Demo * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Rides With Strangers * Rocket League * Rocks of Ages * Rust * Saints Row 4 * Shift Happens * Silent Hills * SOMA * Speed Runners * Star Wars: Battlefront * Steep * Sword With Sauce * T.A.B.S: Totally Acurate Battle Simulator * Teddy Terror * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan * Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 * The Crew * The Culling * The Division * The Evil Within * The Forest * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * The Plight * The Ship * Trapper's Delight * Uno * Until Dawn * Viking Squad * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Warframe * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * We Happy Few * What's Under Your Blanket * White Noise 2 * White Noise Online * Who's Your Daddy * Whos Your Monkey * Wick * Worms WMD * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Zombi Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models